


Anything You Can Do

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Motorcycle Crash, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 08:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: James T. Kirk never turns down a race, and you're not sure if you hate or love him for it.





	Anything You Can Do

Everything was a matter of pride for James T. Kirk , whether it was eating the most hot dogs at the Iowa State Fair or sleeping with as many women as he could his first year at Starfleet. With those dreamy blue eyes and “anything you can do I can do better” attitude, Jim was a walking disaster waiting to happen. You tried your damnedest to understand, knowing that all he had was his pride growing up. Times like this, though, you wondered why you ever gave Jim a chance.

Jim sat poised to ride on his old motorcycle, shit-eating grin plastered across his face as the wind blew back his hair. You wanted to look him in the eyes, to beg him not to do this, but all you could see was your own worried reflection in the lenses of his aviators.

“How ‘bout a kiss for good luck,” Jim asked with a smirk. His hands tightened around the handlebars of the motorcycle, eager to rev the engine and ride.

“Fuck off,” you snapped. “You’re lucky if I don’t break up with you after this.” Jim reached a hand out to caress your arm. As he leaned towards you, the wind picked up his cologne and swept it up to you. You could feel your heart beat faster just from a touch and a smell. You could never quite decide if you hated him or loved him.

“When I win this bet, I swear I’ll make up for it, babe.”

“If you win, kid. I ain’t lost a race in ten years.”

You glared at the man beside Jim. You didn’t remember his name, not that you really cared to know. All that mattered to you was that he was the asshole who bet Jim couldn’t beat him in a race. He was the reason you were out on an abandoned racetrack in the middle of the day about to watch Jim risk his life again on some stupid bet.

“That’s ‘cause you haven’t raced me before.” The man laughed and Jim kicked up the bike rest, revving the engine as a challenge. The other man revved his engine, too, and before you could ask Jim to withdraw one more time they were both speeding down the length of the track.

You shook your head, muttering a string of curses under your breath as you went to sit down on a bench by the sidelines. The pair was already halfway through their first lap and Jim was sneaking ahead. You shut your eyes, determined not to look. Determined to ignore the small tug of excitement in your chest as you heard Jim shoot past you as he finished the first lap securely in the lead, now. You heard him shout with joy as he passed, and you couldn’t help the smile on your lips as you cracked your eyes open to watch him.

Jim kept a steady lead over the next two laps. You relaxed marginally as Jim went into the fourth and final lap around the track, confident that he would win and you’d finally be able to go on the date you’d been promised hours ago. Your eyes drifted to Jim’s dickhead challenger, who had fallen considerably behind at this point. He seemed to be fishing for something in his pocket. You watched as he looked back at Jim, who was a lap ahead and coming up close behind him, and dropped something on the ground. Several small objects caught the light as they tumbled down and bounced off the tarmac.

You bolted out of your seat as your brain put two and two together. You waved your arms at Jim, hoping to get his attention before he ran straight over the pile of tacks, but he didn’t seem to get the message. He only waved back until he saw you run into the middle of the raceway. By that time you knew it was too late.

You could hear the pop and hiss as the tacks tore up Jim’s tires and air seeped out of them. Jim turned hard to avoid hitting you, but the tires no longer had purchase against the track. The bike tipped over as the tires buckled, sending Jim sprawling. The screech of metal as the bike skidded towards you sent chills down your spine. It crashed into you before you could even twitch a muscle, sweeping your legs out from under you. Your head slammed into the concrete but you felt no pain - only darkness.

Your eyes cracked open to a bright white light. It touched everything in the room, softening every hard edge you could see. You tried to move your arms but it felt like you were moving underwater. Thoughts stayed half-formed as you fought through the deep static in your brain. A screech of metal and hiss of air jumped into your memory and you clenched your fists. “I swear to God if I”m dead, I’m gonna kick Jim’s ass,” you muttered to yourself.

A snort to your left drew your attention, and you found yourself looking up at a familiar face. Your lips curved up into a weak smile. “Face like that, I always knew you were an angel, Bones.” You could practically feel a breeze from how hard Bones rolled his eyes.

“Incorrigible the both of you,” he grumbled, waving a tricorder over you.

“How’s Jim?”

“Fine for now,” Bones said, putting the tricorder away and walking to the end of your bed. “I’m gonna test your nerves now, sugar. It might tickle a little, but I want you to tell me which toe I’m touching.”

“Left middle toe. What do you mean ‘for now?’ What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’,” Bones said, moving on to touch your other toes and test the range of motion in your ankles, “I’m just gonna kill him that’s all.”

“Get in line, McCoy,” you smiled.

Bones rested a hand on your shin, stroking it gently with the pad of his thumb through the thin hospital blanket. “Tell you what, I’ll push your wheelchair and you go for the knees.”

“Yeah, and then we’ll - wait,” you paused as your brain caught up. The smile dropped from your face. “Wheelchair?”

“For a couple weeks,” Bones added, seeing the blind panic run across your face. “You had hairline fractures in both of your legs from the impact and one of your ankles shattered. We’ve fixed ‘em up as best we can, but you’ll need to stay off them so they can finish healing.”

You squeezed your eyes shut. “I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

“You wouldn’t be talking about me, would you?” Jim leaned against the doorway, scrapes down his face and neck. His right arm was in a sling against his chest, but despite his injuries he had the same cocky smirk on his face.

You reached behind you for a pillow and threw it full force at Jim’s head, missing by an inch. Jim ducked out of the way and banked his arm against the door frame, hissing in pain. You smiled and decided to chock it up as a win anyway. “You owe me one hell of a date, Tiberius.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
